


piss-colored tulips

by thehibiscusthief



Series: blossoms [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flower Language, M/M, hanakotoba, im sorry son, introspective, yuri is a small gay boy who has had his dreams crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Yurio said he left Hot Springs on Ice because he knew Yuuri would win.But that was a lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all right im fresh from the mess that is the voltron fandom and before someone accuses me of writing pedophilia lemme just say:  
> yuri is a teen with a crush on a man. this is not pedophilia.  
> the man is not crushing on the teen. that would be pedophilia.  
> minors often crush on adults. let them have their silly crushes as long as they are not reciprocated before the minor reaches legal age.

Yurio just didn’t understand why Viktor was so enamored with Yuuri.

He’d spent enough time around him to understand that the man was completely, utterly in love with him. Was there any other explanation for flying halfway around the world to coach him?

Yuuri was good, but not that good.

At least, Yurio was better.

Why hadn’t Viktor stayed in Russia? Why wasn’t Yurio good enough? Couldn’t he see that here was the next champion, here was the next bright star of the skating world? Couldn’t he see that here was the one he was supposed to end up with?

There’d been a reason Yurio had left before the winner of Hot Springs on Ice was announced. It wasn’t that the winner was certain; the winner was never certain, not unless it was Viktor. That had just been a hasty excuse he’d given when asked why he was leaving.

No, he left because while the audience’s gaze had been focused on Yuuri’s feet, flashing and slicing and carving beautiful patterns through the ice and air, Viktor’s gaze was fixed on Yuuri’s eyes.

And Yuuri was looking  _ back _ .

He was looking back with passion, with sass, with confidence, with  _ eros _ .

It had been more than Yurio could stand, and so instead of waiting around, hoping against hope that he had won and he could get Viktor back to Russia at his side and get Viktor to fall in love with him, he’d given up.

And walked out of the rink.

Maybe, one day, Viktor would realize that it was just a crush, a silly infatuation. Maybe he would come back to Russia, declare himself Yuri’s coach, and slowly but surely fall for him.

But that was a very small maybe.

And so Yurio fled.

Walking through the airport, killing time before his flight back home, he stopped in front of a small flowershop. There was a vibrant display in front, tulips of all colors and sizes bursting out from the wooden frame. He noticed a single yellow bud on the floor, crushed where an unwary customer had stepped on it.

He picked it up and slipped it inside his jacket before moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> in hanakotoba (japanese flower language) yellow tulips mean one sided love.  
> thanks wikipedia.  
> [tumblr](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
